Trato
by Narukami-Kyouya
Summary: Nami suspiro, sabía lo que vendría a continuación, rendida. – y ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? – pregunto aguantado los deseos de tomar la bolsita entre sus manos y comprobar que la cantidad era la correcta. Robin sólo sonrió. – ¿Haz dibujando alguna vez algo que no sean mapas? – cuestiono.
1. Dibujo

**Titulo:** Trato

**Pareja:** Zoro x Nami (ZoNA)

**Summary:** Nami suspiro, sabía lo que vendría a continuación, rendida.  
>– y ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? – pregunto aguantado los deseos de tomar la bolsita entre sus manos y comprobar que la cantidad era la correcta. Robin sólo sonrió.<br>– ¿Haz dibujando alguna vez algo que no sean mapas? – cuestiono.

**Disclameir:** Los personajes de One piece no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor, Eiichiro Oda-san, sólo la historia es de mi autoría… y es sin fines de lucro… sin mas preámbulos la historia.

* * *

><p>Dibujo<p>

.

..

Suspiro entrelazando sus manos las elevo observando por un momento las nubes y con ello el amplio y bello cielo casi despejado. El clima era sin lugar a dudas bastante agradable para pasarlo en cubierta y aun si no lo deseara no tenía nada mas que hacer que tomar el sol y aprovechar para relajarse en medio del caos que siempre, como de costumbre, estaba presente todos los días, exceptuando los días que desembarcaban y convertían la cuidad, en su lugar.

Sin embargo, aun cuando ese día era perfecto para relajarse y dormirse si es que así lo deseaba todo el día, no le apetecía, de hecho se encontraba relativamente aburrida. Ni siquiera los juegos absurdos de Usopp y Luffy le entretenían y para su desgracia todos los libros que había comprado y tenia de navegación los había leído más de tres veces para que se le apeteciera leerlos nuevamente.

Quizás era el momento de pedirle algún libro a Robin o ayudarle a Sanji en la cocina…. Y como si le hubiese leído la mente, la pelinegra bajo su libro fijando su vista a su costado derecho la observo fijamente antes de sonreírle, de forma bastante sospechosa si se lo preguntaban a Nami, para finalmente cerrarlo y acomodándose en la silla una vez que la mayor supo que tenía toda su atención.

– Te ves bastante aburrida Navegante-san – señaló volviendo a sonreír de esa manera que a Nami no le agradaba en nada.

Elevando su ceja por un segundo, expreso por un momento su desconcierto y sorpresa al ser fácilmente leídas sus facciones. Frunciendo el ceño se acomodo en la silla despegando su vista de su amiga, algo en esa sonrisa y en su antigua manera que le solía llamarla le indicaban que "algo" tramaba y aunque se encontraba aburrida no deseaba meterse en las ocurrencias de su compañera.

– No sé de que hablas – indicó haciéndose la desentendida, por lo que fijo nuevamente su vista en sus amigos que corrían de un lado a otro, fingiendo interés.

Robin se limito a sacar una pequeña bolsa de su pantalón dejándola en la mesita, situada en medio de las dos, dejando ver su interior la abrió sacando un par de monedas de oro que dejo a un costado.

Sin que tuviera que voltear a ver qué era lo que había sacado la mayor, lo sabía, ese inconfundible sonido lo conocía tan bien por lo que no dudo en girar y verificar la cantidad, entre veinte y veinticinco monedas de oro tenía dicha bolsa. Desvió su vista con mucho esfuerzo ya que como era costumbre a pesar del paso de los años no podía evitar que sus ojos brillaran y que las ganas de tomarlo entre sus manos desaparecieran, Robin sonreía satisfecha por su reacción, lo sabía y antes de que pudiera reprochar ella se le adelanto.

– Son exactamente 24 monedas de oro – relevo cruzándose de piernas, apoyando su codo en su rodilla y su mentón en la palma.

Nami suspiro, sabía lo que vendría a continuación, rendida.

– y ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? – pregunto aguantado los deseos de tomar la bolsita entre sus manos y comprobar que la cantidad era la correcta. Robin sólo sonrió.

– ¿Haz dibujando alguna vez algo que no sean mapas? – cuestiono.

Nami no pudo evitar ladear su rostro y elevar su ceja derecha, denotando su amplio desconcierto sin embargo respondió.

– No, nunca lo he intentado – negó elevando sus manos a sus costados con las palmas hacia arriba, dándole más énfasis a su negativa.

– ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

– Supongo – fue su escueta contestación después de elevar sus hombros. La morena pareció satisfecha por su respuesta pues su sonrisa se ensancho aun más.

– Quiero que dibujes al espadachín-san – indicó tomando la bolsita y el par de monedas, que había sacado antes, entre sus manos.

– ¿Dibujar a Zoro? – pregunto sumamente sorprendida de su pedido, realmente esperaba otra cosa, de hecho todo menos que le pidiera eso. Nunca había hecho algo así, confiaba en sus habilidades pero eso quizás sería muy difícil casi imposible sin conocimiento básico y previo ensayo.

– No te preocupes tengo un libro que pude ayudarte – dijo al ver como su amiga peli-naranja se debatía mentalmente.

Extrañada Nami la observo detenidamente; algo andaba mal, Robin no ofrecía tanto dinero y ayuda si fuera relativamente fácil, tenía que haber algo más en ese trato y pareció dar en el punto pues la pelinegra jugó con las monedas antes de volver su vista hacia ella.

– Tienes razón, no es tan fácil –admitió, dejando el dinero en la mesa nuevamente.

Allí estaba, además de que dibujarlo no sería fácil, había condiciones lo cual hacia divertido el trato para Robin, no iba a dejar ir tanto oro sino la ponía en aprietos eso lo sabia Nami.

– No puede verte dibujándolo, en pocas palabras él no debe enterarse – explico adoptando su postura de antes su mano apoyada en la mesa y sobre su palma su mentón.

– Supongo que si me descubre se termina el trato – afirmo ella mientras Robin asentía.

– Una cosa más – indicó la pelinegra antes de tomar el dinero y sacarlo de la bolsita – El espadachín-san debe tener el torso desnudo y empuñando sus pesas, en conclusión debes retratarlo cuando se ejercite y debe estar sonriendo – señalo separando las monedas en dos encimándolas una sobre otra.

– ¿Sonriendo? –repitió incrédula, ¿por qué debería retratarlo de esa forma? Se pregunto, entendía por qué no debería ser vista por Zoro, estaba satisfecha de esa clausula, después de todo había cruzado esa idea por su mente antes de que Robin lo dijera pero, ¿por qué tenía que dibujarlo a él y de forma reveladora?

– Sí, una sonrisa sincera, una expresión de felicidad – explico sonriendo de igual manera tomo una de las dos montañas de monedas para luego extender su mano entregándola.

Nami sonrió tomándolas entre sus manos, notando que era solamente 12 monedas, la mitad.

– Si logras terminarlo cumpliendo las condiciones de antes, todas las monedas son tuyas – señaló quedándose con la otra mitad, en pocas palabras hasta que terminara podía quedarse con las 24 monedas.

Sonrió, ignoraba por qué tal petición pero si podía ganar dinero no le importaba lo demás.

Retomando su lectura Robin tomo su libro abriéndolo en la parte donde se había quedado, mientras Nami se levantaba dispuesta a empezar con el pedido. Robin sonrió y sin despegar su vista del libro hablo.

– El libro que te ayudara lo encontraras en el estudio, en tu escritorio – aviso.

Nami sonrió, ya no le sorprendía el uso que le daba Robin a su habilidad.

– Entonces comenzare – indico caminado hacia el lugar indicado por la arqueóloga del grupo.

– Por cierto Navegante-san – menciono provocando que se detuviera – Zoro-kun no debe enterarse que fui yo la de la idea – apunto viéndola fijamente.

Nami aunque sorprendida por la petición asintió para luego despedirse.

.

..

…

Como lo había indicado la arqueóloga el libro se encontraba en su escritorio, no tardo en sentarse y leerlo. Gran parte del libro eran dibujos, ejemplos de ejercicios que debía practicar y arriba de ellos venían pequeñas instrucciones detalladas, al inicio simples desde esferas, prismas y pirámides, posteriormente sombras, bosquejos de arboles, paisajes, ciudades entrando en perspectivas hasta llegar a la anatomía humana.

Empezando con las medidas, proporciones, luego desglosaba las partes del cuerpo, como dibujar detenidamente cada parte desde el hueso y musculo hasta la forma en que saltaban las venas. Sin duda tendría que poner en práctica todo rápido.

Sonrió esto había provocado recordar sus días de infancia, siendo más especifica cuando había dibujado su primer mapa y cuanto había estudiado antes de poder hacerlo. Tendría que comenzar a estudiar nuevamente, solo agradecía sus conocimiento de cartografía harían las cosas un poco más rápidas y fáciles, sin perder el tiempo comenzó a practicar.

.

..

…

Habían pasado tres días desde que Robin la había propuesto dicho trato y en ese periodo de tiempo se había limitado a salir sólo cuando era necesario; comer, dormir, revisar el curso y cuando notaba percepciones del clima.

Suspiro, elevando sus manos estirándose en el proceso, por fin había logrado que sus bocetos lucieran tan bien como los que se veían en las ilustraciones ahora solo debía practicar dibujar alguien de la tripulación antes de comenzar con el pedido.

Si bien podía empezar ahora mismo, ya que Robin no había dicho nada de la calidad del dibujo, no lo haría, algo que la caracterizaba es que siempre se esforzaba en hacer las cosas lo mejor posible. Ahora creía que la cantidad de oro que le había ofrecido Robin quizás no era el suficiente…

Sin embargo había aceptado así que no había marcha atrás.

.

..

…

Después de analizar la situación le había pedido a Robin ser su modelo a retratar, debía practicar y quien mejor que ella para comenzar, después de todo no tenía que darle explicaciones.

Luego de dos días Nami sonrió satisfecha, el resultado reflejado era digno de alabar, cosa que Robin había hecho complacida con el resultado.

Ahora solo debía buscar la manera de dibujar a Zoro sin que se diera cuenta.

.

..

…

Allí estaba después de haber transcurrido casi una semana sentada donde había empezado todo, casi como aquel día, a excepción de que Robin no se encontraba a su lado sino en a la biblioteca y Zoro frente a ella a unos cuatro o cinco metros de distancia pero, para su desgracia se encontraba plácidamente dormido.

Frunció el ceño, molesta justo cuando se disponía a dibujarlo se le ocurría tomar una de sus siestas. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente podía usarlo a su favor, podía dibujarlo de esa manera aunque no cumpliera con los normas de Robin podía practicar dibujarlo de esa manera antes de hacer el verdadero dibujo.

Sin más preámbulos comenzó tomando medidas con el lápiz, comenzando por el entorno para posteriormente dibujarlo descansado, apoyado en el frondoso árbol que contenía el Sunny.

Tenía que ser rápida en cualquier momento podría despertar y ser descubierta, ya que el ruido que comenzaba a hacer sus compañeros comenzaba a ser insoportable podría fácilmente callarlo pero eso ameritaba gritarles tiempo y que posiblemente ella fuera la causante de despertarlo. Además había otro factor, tenía que ser cuidadosa que nadie se percatara que estaba dibujándolo.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró detallando cada parte de su cuerpo sin llegar a tocar su rostro. Aun cuando dibujo el de Robin, las facciones de Zoro le parecieron enigmáticas, desde su cabello hasta sus labios. Si bien el color de cabello era bastante inusual, su forma era de la misma manera, por unos instantes le resulto difícil plasmarlo, sin embargo una vez que termino tuvo que dejarlo y ocultar lo que hacía, ya que "algo" se había interpuesto entre ella y Zoro.

– ¿Qué haces Nami? – pregunto Luffy estirándose al momento que ella pego su libreta a su pecho. – vamos no seas mala y déjame ver –insistió, acercándose más provocando que Nami pegara más si es que era posible la libreta en su pecho.

– No es nada Luffy – expreso llevando en una de sus manos al rostro de su capitán, intentando mantener una distancia entre ellos ya que cada vez se pegaba a su rostro con la intención de ver lo que hacía.

– Vamos Nami – pidió llamando la atención de los demás pronto Usopp y Chopper se encontraban a su lado.

– ¿Qué ocurre Luffy? – pregunto Usopp observando curioso la escena.

– Nami no me deja ver lo que hacía – respondió enrollando su cuello en el de ella.

– Luffy – llamo jalándolo del cuello comenzaba a perder la paciencia – no hacía nada, solo garabateaba – indico intentando desenrollar su cuello de ella.

– No te creo – apunto cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que regresaba su cuello a su tamaño original.

Nami parpadeo confundida, sin embargo frunció el ceño dispuesta a replicar y largarse de allí pero Luffy se lo impidió.

– Sonreías, parecías muy feliz mientras lo hacías – índico señalando la libreta.

Por segunda vez en el día Nami se vio sorprendida por Luffy, ¿estaba feliz? ¿Dibujar a Zoro había causado esa felicidad de la que Luffy hablaba?

Eso era imposible, frunciendo el ceño ahora irritada golpeo a Luffy y Usopp dejándolos en el piso balbuceando cosas incompresibles, en el instante que insistieron en que les mostrara lo que hacía, y sin decir nada se fue de allí encerándose en su habitación.

Sin poder evitar que las palabras de Luffy rondaran por su cabeza.

¿Parecía feliz?

Debía ser una equivocación, se repetía aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente Luffy no mentía, podría incluso decirse que se aplicaba en él el dicho; los niños y borrachos dicen la verdad, así que tenía que ser cierto. Dejando la libreta en mesita a un costado de su cama se arrojo a su cama.

No obstante no podía aceptarlo….

O quizás sonreía por el dinero que le haría ganar Zoro, si, eso debía ser, estaba feliz por las monedas de oro que le entregaría Robin después de terminar aquel dibujo, sólo era eso.

.

..

…

Suspiro, había olvidado un pequeño detalle, cuando acepto los términos del "contrato". Algo de suma importancia, si le preguntara a alguien más, era que Zoro ya no entrenaba en cualquier lugar, no, ahora sólo lo hacía en la zona de vigía, en el nido del cuervo. Frunciendo el ceño maldijo entre dientes, Robin debía disfrutar de este momento.

Elevo su vista, llevando su mano libre a su frente tratando de taparse de los rayos solares, aunque no podía verlo sabía que se encontraba allí entrenando o durmiendo no estaba en otra parte del barco de eso se había asegurado.

No podía ir allí sin tener alguna escusa lo sabía Zoro podía sospechar, además el lugar era muy reducido para su gusto, sería casi imposible que lo dibujara y él no lo notara. A menos que le vendara los ojos….

Sonrió quizás podría funcionar.

.

..

…

En el momento que asomo su rostro sintió la penetrante mirada de Zoro, había notado su presencia quizás desde que iba a mitad del camino sin embargo no dijo nada se limito a observarla mientras subía por completo, una vez que consiguió y fijo su vista en él fue cuando hablo.

– ¿Vienes a entrenar? – pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Nami no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, y que un tic se apodera de su ojo mientras se obligaba a sonreír

– Porque no se me ocurre otra cosa que te haya traído hasta aquí – continuo al ver como Nami fruncía cada vez más el entrecejo a causa de sus palabras aun cuando evitaba que se notara su molestia. Era relativamente fácil sacarla de quicio y por alguna extraña razón a él le divertía hacerlo, aunque terminara con un gran chichón o varios.

Exhalo lentamente, calmándose. Tenía que recordar el propósito por el cual se encontraba allí y una vez que lo logro volvió su vista hacia Zoro que ahora la veía desconcertado.

– Me gusta observar desde aquí – comento sentándose en el mullido sillón que rodaba casi por completo las paredes.

Zoro parpadeo confundido esperaba un reclamo, o quizás algún golpe por su comentario, cualquier cosa menos eso, realmente era Nami la mujer que tenía enfrente.

– Es bastante tranquilo y se obtiene un buen lugar para trazar mapas – explico sorprendiendo a Zoro que parpadeaba aun más confundido mientras su ceja izquierda se elevaba y su rostro se ladeaba, ¿acaso estaba soñando? Pellizcándose la mejilla comprobó que efectivamente no era un sueño. Nami sonrió al ver las expresiones de Zoro

– Realmente ¿es muy extraño lo que dije? – pregunto retirando la mochila que tenía en su espalda. Observando cómo este negaba y llevaba su mano al rostro.

– No, pero es raro que no me atacaras con un comentario mordaz – aclaro.

– Supongo que tienes razón – cedió sacando de su interior dos botellas de agua – ¿tienes sed? – Pregunto provocando que el peli-verde frunciera el ceño y le observara desconfiado.

– ¿Qué te traes entre manos? – Cuestiono directamente y al ver que Nami solo sonrió evitando contestar su pregunta continuo – si quieres dinero, ahórrate las molestias, no tengo – índico.

Nami amplió su sonrisa.

– Lo sé – afirmo. – Aun me debes los intereses de hace tres años y los que se han generado desde entonces – expuso para molestia de Zoro que chasqueo la lengua tomando entre sus manos sus pesas que había abandonado desde que noto la presencia de Nami.

– Entonces pierdes tu tiempo – apunto reanudando su ejercicio.

– No lo creo – contradijo, acercándose le entrego la botella.

Zoro dudo en tomar, no deseaba tener más deudas.

– Descuida no te la cobrare – menciono extendiéndosela de nuevo.

Aunque la observo con cierta desconfianza dejo sus pesas y la tomo abriéndola para posteriormente tomar su contenido.

– ¿Entonces? ¿A qué has venido?– pregunto sin miramientos.

Nami sonrió, le agradaba que Zoro no se anduviera con rodeos.

– A proponerte un trato – menciono llamando toda la atención de Zoro que elevando su ceja ladeando su rostro.

– ¿Un trato? – Nami asintió.

– Si aceptas ponerte esta venda mientras entrenas te daré 5 berries – indico

– ¿Jah? ¿Por qué haría eso?

– Conseguirías dinero fácil

– No lo necesito.

– Yo creo que si…. Recuerdas la deuda que tienes… quizás acceda a no seguir cobrándote más intereses….

– Tsk ¿por qué quieres que haga algo así? – miro entrecerrando sus ojos.

Nami se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

– Te ayudaría a entrenar he escuchado que aumenta tu sensibilidad para detectar enemigos –

Zoro lo sabía pero ¿por qué quería que él lo hiciera? ¿En qué le beneficiaria? Porque la navegante no era de las personas que derrochara dinero en algo que no fuera para ella… además no lo necesitaba después de todo el Kenbunshoku haki se lo permitía.

– Sino puedes hacerlo quizás se lo proponga a Sanji-kun supongo que él si podrá hacerlo – al momento de escucharla le arrebato la venda colocándosela aun cuando sabía que al hacerlo había caído fácilmente a esa simple provocación que, era mejor a tener al cocinero molestándole por algo tan insignificante… sin mas tomo sus pesas y comenzó a entrenar.

Satisfecha Nami se sentó sacando su libreta y lápiz sin embargo antes de que pudiera acomodarse a dibujar la gruesa voz de Zoro la detuvo.

– ¿qué obtienes con esto? – cuestiono elevando las gigantescas pesas, retomando su conteo antes de verse interrumpido, esperando su respuesta.

Nami paso saliva con dificultad, hasta el momento lo había logrado y por un minuto creyó que Zoro sería tan ingenuo como Luffy o tan obediente como Sanji, graso error, Zoro era una persona lista y astuta, no se creía el cuento de falsa amabilidad de ella.

– Quizás nada – respondió observándolo fijamente guardo su libreta y lápiz una vez que vio las intenciones de su compañero de retirarse la venda elevándola.

Zoro la observo sorprendido.

– Pensé que ofreciéndote dinero no sospecharías – revelo desviando su mirada hacia el amplio ventanal y realmente así lo creyó, pues no creería que aceptara con simples provocaciones.

Zoro no pudo más que elevar su ceja derecha y sorprenderse aun más si es que era posible esperando que continuara.

– Hace tres años no me habría detenido ayudar o siquiera pensar en cómo ayudarles a mejorar, siempre han sido tan fuertes… a diferencia de mí que soy tan débil al lado de ustedes pero ese día…– se detuvo elevando sus pies hasta tocar el suave forro del sillón, encogió sus piernas afianzando sus manos en ellas para finalmente recargar su mejilla en sus rodillas desviando su vista de él perdiéndose en los dolorosos recuerdos de ese fatídico día… continuando.

– No pudimos evitar ser separados, ni siquiera ustedes pudieron hacer algo… –

Zoro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y observar como sus manos se cerraban formando puños, Nami prosiguió.

– Fue cuando me di cuenta que teníamos que hacer todo lo posible por mejorar y así como Usopp me ayudo pensé que podría hacer por lo menos algo por ustedes – elevo su rostro dedicándole una amplia sonrisa que por un momento dejo estático a Zoro que, nunca espero esa reacción; su corazón latía de forma desembocada mientras sentía arder sus mejillas, bajo su vista intentando cubrir el sonrojo que estaba seguro se había posado sus pómulos.

Algo tenía que estar mal con él… por un momento Nami le pareció una mujer muy bella y esa sonrisa que le dedico era tan resplandeciente que por un instante deseo que el tiempo se detuviera y poder gravar esa sonrisa en su mente.

– Lo siento…

Se disculpo la peli-naranja sonriendo de esa misma manera que hacía sentir un extraño calor en su pecho, definitivamente algo andaba muy mal con él.

– Sé que todos trabajamos muy duro estos tres años y que se han vuelto más fuertes – hizo una pausa sonriendo con cierto deje de tristeza – así que quizás no sea de mucha ayuda mi sugerencia tal vez ya lo sabías antes… es solo que no deseo volver a perderlos – explico cubriendo su rostro con sus piernas, apenada, se le había salido de las manos, nunca creyó que le revelaría todo el miedo que sintió y a veces sentía, a Zoro.

Quería que se volviera poner la venda y para ello pensó en tocar el tema tan delicado para todos en la tripulación, pero no abordarlo de tal forma que diera a conocer sus sentimientos y verse débil ante él.

Tan apenada estaba que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Zoro se acerco hasta que sintió la fuerte y cálida mano de su compañero revolver sus cabellos con tal delicadeza que ignoraba que poseyera alguien tan tosco y rudo, obligándola a levantar la vista y cuando lo hizo observado cómo le sonreía de forma tan cálida y sincera, forzándola a no apartar su vista no sólo era la sonrisa que buscaba y que Robin le había pedido, desbordaba tantos sentimientos que por un instante deseo poder plasmarla para nunca olvidarla…

– Todos nos sentimos de la misma manera – afirmo deteniendo sus caricias a su sedoso cabello cuando noto que esa mirada triste y melancolía había abandonando por completo el rostro de Nami.

En el instante que mostro vulnerabilidad recordó aquella vez que Nami fue transformada a su versión de ocho años lo que le había provocado cierta ternura, sonriendo de lado se volvió a colocar la venda.

– Ya lo había intentado entrenar así antes – indico retirándose, acercándose a las pesas. – Había olvidado lo beneficioso que resultaba gracias – expreso tomando de nuevo las pesas reanudando así su entrenamiento.

Agradecía a todos los dioses que Zoro tenía la venda en ese momento, sentía arder su rostro, no dudaba que se encontraba sumamente sonrojada… aun cuando se negaba a aceptarlo llevo su mano a su pecho, a su costado izquierdo, comprobando que efectivamente no se equivocaba, su corazón latía con fuerza, su ritmo cardiaco estaba elevado y una extraña sensación invadía su estomago. Sólo gratificaba que el sonido que hacían las pesas al ser elevadas era suficiente para que Zoro no escuchara sus fuertes latidos.

– Estúpido Zoro – susurro despegando sus piernas de su rostro sustrayendo de su mochila la libreta y el lápiz.

Y tocando sus cabellos sonrió comenzando a tomar medidas…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Sólo una aclaración aunque esta ambientado después del reencuentro, en la historia Zoro no pierde el ojo (aun cuando no se ha explicado si es realmente a así y todo indica que si) y por lo tanto no tiene cicatriz en dicha área.

Por ultimo me gustaría saber su opinión, si les gusto o alguna duda que tuvieran con mucho gusto respondería.


	2. Sonrisa

**Título:** Trato

**Pareja:** Zoro x Nami (ZoNa)

**Summary:** Nami suspiro, sabía lo que vendría a continuación, rendida.  
>– y ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? – pregunto aguantado los deseos de tomar la bolsita entre sus manos y comprobar que la cantidad era la correcta. Robin sólo sonrió.<br>– ¿Haz dibujando alguna vez algo que no sean mapas? – cuestiono.

**Disclameir: **Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor, Eiichiro Oda-san, sólo la historia es de mi autoría… y es sin fines de lucro… sin mas preámbulos la historia.

* * *

><p>Sonrisa<p>

.

..

…

Empezó por dibujar sus pies, iniciando por sus largos y definidos dedos que se encogían cada vez que bajaba al realizar una sentadilla. Posteriormente subió hasta sus tobillos percibiendo justo donde todos los tendones del pie e inserciones del musculo se reunían una cicatriz en todo el perímetro de la pierna lo que la hizo recordar aquel fatídico día en él que había decidido cortarse los pies para poder salvarlos de morir al ser convertidos en estatuas de cera.

Llevo su mano izquierda a su pecho, aun podía sentir el miedo, la desesperación e impotencia que la invadió cuando su cuerpo dejo de responderle, aunque había pasado situaciones más escalofriantes como hace dos años por alguna extraña razón esa en particular le provocaba el mismo miedo que la ocasión en que los separaron.

Tal vez porque en esa ocasión vio muy cerca la muerte o fue el hecho de que por primera vez notó la vulnerabilidad de todos ellos, en especial la de Zoro, al que siempre había considerado al igual que Luffy en alguien fuerte que era casi imposible derrotarlo y en el momento en que éste decidió cortar sus propias piernas fue sin dudar el momento en el que sus esperanzas murieron por completo, siempre habían logrado escapar de los problemas, arreglárselas de tal forma que por más peligrosa que se tornara la situación escaparían pero en esa ocasión no se veía así.

Sin embargo aun cuando todo se nublo en su mente, se dio cuenta de la estima que tenía Zoro hacia ellos, que no dudo en sacrificarse para que ellos siguieran vivos…

Sonrió esta vez sinceramente mientras escuchaba el conteo de Zoro, siempre creyó que era un idiota insensible y colocando su palma en su mejilla la apoyo por un momento en su pierna, observándolo, que equivocada estaba, Zoro se preocupaba por cada uno de ellos tanto como Luffy lo hacía, por algo lo había escogido como segundo al mando, no sólo era su fuerza también guardaba sentimientos muy profundos por todos, no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa, el mismo sentimiento se había instalado en su pecho cuando Luffy la había salvado o cuando lo veía esforzarse más de la cuenta.

Dedicándole sin que se diera cuenta la misma sonrisa que sólo se la había mostrado a su capitán cuando la había rescatado.

Continuo con sus pantalones negros que se ajustaban cada vez que agachaba y brincaba levantándose junto con sus enormes pesas… Se detuvo por un momento, al observar su espalda baja y su trasero….

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, que tuvo que regresar casi inmediatamente, no tenía tiempo y debía aprovechar antes de que Sanji les llamara para cenar, además pronto el atardecer se haría presente y con él el anochecer, así que siguió su trayecto dibujando su Haramaki y sus pliegues deteniéndose nuevamente al llegar a su abdomen, cada musculo estaba perfectamente tonificado y definido que le era fácil saber que musculo se movía cuando subía sus manos soportando la gran cantidad de peso incluso podía incluso observar como el sudor recorría sus músculos perdiéndose en su Haramaki verde.

Era perfecto, anatómicamente hablando claro. Poseía un cuerpo que solo podía apreciarse en la esculturas griegas. Tuvo que centrar su atención y recargar su cuaderno en sus piernas para poder dibujar con detalle, desde el movimiento de sus músculos hasta las venas.

Hasta que llego a sus brazos decidiendo que la mejor postura era cuando las pesas bajaban y la mayor parte de sus músculos eran visibles. Una vez finalizo siguió con su cuello ancho por consiguiente trazo las líneas guía para su rostro cuando las obtuvo delineo cada uno de sus cabellos.

Sólo cuando termino se detuvo no sin antes dibujar su mentón, pómulos y orejas, sólo su nariz, ojos y labios le hacían falta pero para ello necesitaba que Zoro sonriera, para ser mas especifica volviera a sonreírle de esa manera.

Dio vuelta a la hoja intentando recordar aquella bella sonrisa; la curvatura de sus labios que revelaban sus perfectos dientes blancos, la tensión de cada musculo que hacía estragos marcando sus pómulos, y provocando un hoyuelo en cada mejilla. El brillo que se reflejaban en sus enormes orbes negras similares a dos perlas oscuras, las líneas que surcaban sus parpados que se cerraron una vez ampliaba su sonrisa. Sus dos líneas características frontales cada una a un costado a centímetros de donde comenzaban su cabello, las arrugas de su frente….

Sin embargo aun cuando recordaba casi en su totalidad, plasmarlo le fue imposible… dibujo una, dos, tres, cuatro veces pero ninguna le gustaba, algo le faltaba a cada uno, aun cuando le había cambiado cosas o agregado ninguna se acercaba en lo más mínimo.

Necesitaba volverlo a ver sonreír, cerró su libreta ocultándola en su mochila, adoptando su postura de antes lo observo, a pesar del tiempo trascurrido, poco más de dos horas para ser precisos, Zoro seguía concentrado en sus ejercicios.

Era el único constante.

Desvió su vista por un momento notando que faltaban segundos para que comenzara el atardecer… y tal como lo predijo los anaranjado y rojizos rayos comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana pintando a su paso todos los objetos de la habitación, incluido al espadachín que en el instante que los rayos tocaron su cuerpo dejo sus pesas y retirando la venda de sus ojos sonrió de forma burlesca, sin embargo los haces luminosos hicieron que su expresión fuera cálida, casi dulce.

– No fue suficiente tiempo para poder observarme bien– índico ya que desde que había cubierto sus ojos con aquella venda había sentido la mirada de Nami fija en él, tanto que estuvo tentado a quitársela y preguntarle por qué le miraba de esa forma, pero desistió concentrándose en su ejercicio aunque le hacía sentir incomodo, una parte de él le gusto toda la atención que la navegante le daba.

Nami contrario a las expectativas de Zoro se levanto sin decir nada. El espadachín se tenso, arrepintiéndose de su comentario, no creía que fuera suficientemente para que Nami lo golpeara.

Entrecerrando sus ojos intento ver la expresión de su compañera sin embargo la luz se lo impedía. Una vez que se detuvo frente a él estiro su mano Zoro instintivamente cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, al ver que demoraba, poco a poco los abrió sólo para parpadear confundido, Nami le veía de forma bastante extraña y su mano se dirigía a su abdomen con intensión de tocarlo y estaba a punto de hacerlo, sólo unos milímetros más….

– Nami-san – se escucho una voz grave gritar, provocando que Nami saliera de su letargo y se diera cuenta de lo que hacía rápidamente se dio media vuelta tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la salida.

– Debes tener hambre – expreso sin voltear a verlo bajando el primer escalón – vamos a cenar – propuso sin esperar respuesta bajo dejándolo sumamente confundido.

– Tsk – chasqueo la lengua antes de ir por su toalla y secar el exceso de sudor – Maldito cocinero – susurro tomando lo que quedaba de agua, una vez que la termino arrojo la botella, molesto, tenía que interrumpir justo en ese momento….

.

..

…

Apenas Zoro llego Nami se levanto excusándose de no tener mucha hambre dejando prácticamente casi todo la comida, y pidiéndole a Sanji que le llevara el té y postre al estudio, ya que necesitaba terminar algunos planos antes de desembarcar mañana.

Zoro simplemente parpadeo desconcertado para luego fruncir el ceño una vez que Nami pasó a su lado sin voltear a verle en ningún momento.

Una vez que Sanji le llevo todo al estudio se encerró en él repasando sus mapas, organizándolos, intentando distraerse hasta que la imagen de Zoro inundo su mente y con ello la última escena…

Aquella hipnotízate sonrisa, su abdomen desnudo iluminado por el atardecer, invitándolo a tocarlo y sentir la firmeza de cada uno de sus músculos mientras el sudor perlaba cada parte de su cuerpo y su mano a milímetros de tocarlo…

Llevo el dorso de su mano a su rostro, cubriéndolo, se recargo en la silla.

¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera? Ni siquiera había respondido o reprendido a Zoro por su mordaz comentario… y

¿Por qué le invadían esos extraños sentimientos cuando estaba con él?…. es como si estuviera… enamorada…

No eso no podía ser….

Definitivamente eso no podía estarle pasando….

.

..

…

Tal como había dicho, la silueta de una enorme isla podía verse a lo lejos. Acercando la taza a sus labios se recargo en el barandal, asegurándose que la cobija que tenía en sus hombros permaneciera allí, la contemplo.

Los tenues rayos solares denotaba el contorno de la isla, que poco a poco se iluminaba conforme mas haces luminosos aparecían en el horizonte, el hermoso amanecer emergía mientras el barco se acercaba lentamente a su destino.

En dos horas desembarcarían…

Intento concentrarse en lo que les depararía en aquella enorme isla, aun cuando había elegido el curso en la log pose más estable, después de una larga conversación con Luffy, en el nuevo mundo cualquier isla era sumamente peligrosa no obstante aunque fuera relativamente pacifica y segura al ser piratas, su reputación y la personalidad de sus compañeros… era suficiente para convertir en cualquier isla peligrosa.

Y así su mente fue divagando en el pasado; los problemas en los que se metían frecuentemente, en todas las aventuras que habían vivido hasta el momento, en las veces en las que Zoro la había salvado…

Al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos agito su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando borrar esas imágenes, en específico el rostro sonriente y torso desnudo de aquella tarde de entrenamiento, como si con la acción pudiera eliminar el retrato de aquel día…

– ¿Estás bien? – acompañado de la cuestión el dueño de la gruesa y varonil voz toco su hombro.

Nami no pudo evitar brincar en su sitio y que de sus labios saliera un gritillo agudo ante la sorpresa de la acción, rápidamente giro hacia su derecha, donde había provenido la voz tan familiar y que en ese momento no deseaba por todo el mundo encontrarse.

Ignorando la mirada enfadada que le dirigió la navegante por un breve instante, Zoro sonrió de forma ladina.

– Parece que no es tan difícil asustar a una bruja después de todo – comento ensanchando su sonrisa pues sabía que ese gesto era suficiente para desatar una guerra en la cual después de un par de comentarios terminaría en un par de golpes hacia él y realmente eso esperaba. Era mil veces mejor eso a que lo ignorara.

No obstante lo que le siguió lo dejo estático.

Nami, antes de abrir sus labios y soltar algún comentario o incrementarle la deuda, lo miro fijamente sorprendida posteriormente bajo su vista evitando que Zoro pudiera ver el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas.

– ¿Nami? – llamo el espadachín estirando su mano con la intensión de tocar uno de sus naranjas mechones y así comprobar que aquellas pronunciadas ojeras sólo había sido efecto de los rayos solares y que el tenue rosado que apareció en sus mejillas fue un producto de su imaginación.

– Zoro yo… – su voz sonó débil apenas audible, si no estuviera tan cerca de ella no la hubiera escuchado.

Deteniendo su acción el espadachín fijo su atención en la navegante, ella llevo ambas manos a la taza observando el vapor que aun desprendía su cálido café.

– Podrías… – continuo apretando mas el objeto entre sus manos dándose fuerza para continuar.

Zoro quedo estático al ver el perfil de la navegante que poco a poco giro su rostro hacia él; sus anaranjados cabellos destellaron bajo los intensos haces luminosos llegando a un tono casi dorado, su blanca piel brilló recordándole por un momento la pulcra nieve y sus ojos esas dos enormes orbes chocolate centellearon, trasmitiendo una calidez que le embargo y pronto se reunió en su pecho que golpeo con fuerza mientras sus carnosos y rosados labios, le recordaron a un dulce y jugoso melocotón, se abrieron.

– Nami-swan está listo el desayuno – grito detrás de ellos una voz grave interrumpiendo así el contacto visual dado que en el instante que, aquel maldito pervertido cocinero en palabras de Zoro, pronuncio el nombre de la hermosa mujer dio media vuelta dejándolo solo mientras respondía al rubio y se adentraban a la cocina.

En ese momento Zoro no pudo más que pensar un sinfín de insultos dirigidos hacia cierto rubio que no dudaba lo había hecho a propósito y mientras lo hacía se odio por no impedir que durara mas el momento sorprendiéndose en ese instante de sus pensamientos.

.

..

…

Durante el desayuno no pudo evitar observarla fijamente desviando solamente su vista cuando notaba que alguien más lo notaba o para llevar la comida a sus labios.

Nami aunque evitaba bostezar, cada cierto tiempo sus parpados se cerraban y su atención estaba tan dispersa que ni siquiera se había percatado de su mirada clavada en ella o simplemente lo ignoraba.

Chasqueo la lengua antes de llevarse un pedazo de carne a sus labios, sin poder evitar preocuparse por el estado de la peli-naranja que dejo la mitad de su desayuno retirándose ante la mirada desconcertada de los presentes.

– ¿Nami-san? – llamo Sanji acercándose a su lado.

Girando Nami esbozo una sonrisa forzada.

– Lo siento – se disculpo dando media vuelta – Iré a descansar un momento – indico saliendo por la puerta.

.

..

…

Estaba preocupado, no podía negarlo desde la ocasión que en vez de golpearlo intento tocarlo, la navegante había cambiado, aunque sólo había pasado un día, parecía distante, y podría jurar que no había dormido el día anterior.

Pero lo que más lo tenía pensativo eran el cumulo de emociones que comenzaba a despertar la navegante en él. Si bien le inquietaba lo que pudiera estarle pasando debido a que era una de sus compañeros y amigos de la tripulación, las emociones que despertaba y creía no sentiría por alguien, Nami por alguna extraña razón las evocaba.

No es que su trato o la forma en la que veía a Nami se hubiera visto alterado por aquellas acciones o porque aquella imagen de ella en la mañana le hicieran dudar, no, ni por el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en ello ni que ese pensamiento de besar sus labios en el momento que estos se abrieron cambiarían las cosas con ella, no, es sólo….

– Maldición – mascullo llevando su mano derecha a su rostro lo cubrió, algo andaba muy mal con él.

Retiro su mano de su cara al recordar la botella de agua que le había dado ayer la navegante.

– Eso es – murmuro, el agua que le dio "gratis" debió haber contenido algo que lo hacía reaccionar, si asintió, debía ser eso y convencido de ello salió a la cubierta cuando escucho a Luffy gritar emocionado.

.

..

…

Frunció el ceño, arrojándose a su cómoda cama. El sueño comenzaba a embargarle aunque se resistía sabía que poco podía hacer. Así que dejándose llevar cerro sus orbes perdiendo poco a poco la consciencia…

No obstante cuando por fin comenzaba a conciliar el sueño el seco golpe a la puerta la levanto de golpe.

– No era mi intensión despertarte – índico Robin antes de sentarse en la cama continua a un costado de ella mirándola fijamente.

Sin embargo las palabras contradecían el semblante feliz de la arqueóloga y Nami sabía en el fondo que no sentía ningún remordimiento de levantarla de mala manera, podía jurar que hasta lo había hecho apropósito.

Pero para suerte de Robin ella no estaba de humor para recriminarle ni nada parecido, lo único que deseaba era descansar y olvidar lo ocurrido, porque no quería repetir lo que unos instantes antes del desayuno hizo a falta de sueño, porque estaba casi segura que si no se hubiera desvelado pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto de Zoro no habría hecho o intentado lo que hizo.

Tenía que ser culpa del sueño. Eso debía ser…

– Pareces cansada navegante – elevo su semblante observando a su amiga desconcertada por un momento, después suspiro hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

– No pude dormir anoche – comento, aunque sabía perfectamente que Robin lo conocía de ante mano, su semblante la delataba, además no dudaba que cuando salió a la madrugada del cuarto la despertó.

Pero no tenía ganas de pensar lo que planeaba su amiga.

Robin sonrió.

– No es malo desarrollar sentimientos por alguno de nuestros compañeros – señaló divertida cuando observo a la menor levantarse de golpe reflejando en su rostro lo sorprendida que se encontraba.

– De que estás… – musito nerviosa.

– Como he dicho no es malo – reitero cruzando sus piernas.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos observo a su amiga que con una sonrisa continuo.

– Amor por ejemplo – fue la simple respuesta que dio la morena antes de tomar un libro de la cómoda ante la atenta mirada de la peli-naranja.

– Pero que…

– Podrás negarlo todo lo que quieras pero no puedes mentirte – le interrumpió al notar sus intenciones, conocía a la navegante lo suficiente para saber no era muy honesta consigo misma en ocasiones y sabía que necesitaba cierto empujón.

– Eso no es verdad – y aun así como esperaba Nami lo negó.

Robin la observo detenidamente, quizás aun no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. Por lo que había dicho Luffy y la escena que contemplo afuera de la cocina, era evidente que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro. Sin embargo apresurar las cosas podría ser contraproducente así que opto por dejar las cosas como estaban.

–Quizás tengas razón – le dio la razón, levantándose de su cama dio media vuelta y cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación se detuvo – No se te olvide nuestro trato – comento abandonando el lugar.

Frunciendo el ceño inflo las mejillas mientras se cruzaba de manos.

– Lo sé – respondió aunque Robin no se encontraba en la habitación sabía que su amiga la había escuchado perfectamente por lo que agrego.

–Hoy me encargare de ello – después de todo lo único que le faltaba era la enigmática sonrisa que Zoro le había mostrado ayer y no creía que fuera difícil volver hacerlo sonreír de esa manera, además le demostraría que no estaba enamorada del espadachín.

Decidida se arreglo un poco antes de salir y poner en marcha algunas ideas que tenía en mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Primero que nada ¡muchas gracias! Soy muy feliz al saber que les gusto la historia aunque es pronto para festejar, me emociona saber que es una de sus favoritas y en serio espero que siga siendo así.

**Shivisdivis:** cuando lo escribía he de confesar que recordé esa escena en particular y recurrí en parte a eso, ya que la única forma eficaz de que Nami aceptara era recurriendo al dinero, jejeje también porque ese capítulo en especial me dio mucha risa, cuando aceptaban a Robin en la tripulación y como se los gano en especial a Nami y Usopp.  
>Muchas gracias realmente me encanto tu comentario, espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo tanto como el primero además agradezco mucho los ánimos los abrazos, besos y saludos e igual muchos saludos, besos y abrazos Itami-chan! Espero que te vaya muy bien este año y mucha suerte!<p>

**Yoko-Zky:** Muchas gracias me alegraste el día, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado ZkyWalker-san mucha suerte y animo con el cosplay son realmente increíbles!

**Guest:** Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho, a mi también me encanto que hayas comentado y dado tu opinión, muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que te vaya muy bien este año mucha suerte!

**Lilimargaritagonzalez:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, lamento mucho la demora, no tengo justificación, pero espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como a mi me gusto tu lindo comentario, muchas gracias por los ánimos prometo no demorar en la siguiente entrega Lili-sanya que esta casi finalizado y aunque sea tarde, espero que te vaya muy bien en este año mucha suerte y animos!

**Shironeneko:** muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y que te vaya muy bien este año mucha suerte y animos shironeneko-san!

**Bestsellerwriter:** Si, es uno de mis propósitos de este año, terminar esta y otros proyectos, no te preocupes, el capitulo siguiente está casi terminado por lo que mínimo puedo decir que tendrá el capitulo tres listo la próxima semana. Y estas en lo correcto latía muy rápido el corazón de Nami, por lo que espero que el tuyo no tanto, no quisiera que sufrieras un paro cardio-respiratorio pero teniendo a Zoro enfrente dudo que alguien no sufra uno jejejeje, concuerdo completo con tu descripción es irresistible por decir o calificarlo de alguna manera, así que es imposible que Nami no caiga en la tentación.  
>Si, desde que apareció en la serie siempre se me ha hecho un personaje intrigante y muy lista, por lo que tendrá una pequeña participación en todo esto.<br>Por otra parte muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tu comentario simplemente me encanto, cuando lo leía recordé esa parte en la que Nami se sonroja y lleva sus manos a su pecho y me entro la inspiración para continuar, realmente lo agradezco por lo que espero que te guste este capítulo y los que siguen! Espero que te vaya muy bien en este año mucha suerte y un fuerte abrazo!

**JuaniPerver:** Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Realmente me alegro mucho tu comentario y que te haya gustado espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción y lamento mucho la demora, no tengo perdón, pero prometo que en la siguiente estará listo pronto. Espero que te vaya muy bien este año y mucha suerte en todos tus propósitos JuaniPerver-san!

.

A todos lo que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos muchas gracias espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo como el anterior.

.

Por último cualquier cosa, opinión o idea que deseen aportar con gusto lo recibiría y contestaría ya sea por este medio o por PM.


	3. Isla

**Título:** Trato

**Pareja:** Zoro x Nami (ZoNa)

**Summary:** Nami suspiro, sabía lo que vendría a continuación, rendida.  
>– y ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? – pregunto aguantado los deseos de tomar la bolsita entre sus manos y comprobar que la cantidad era la correcta. Robin sólo sonrió.<br>– ¿Haz dibujando alguna vez algo que no sean mapas? – cuestiono.

**Beta:** Kyga

**Disclameir: **Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor, Eiichiro Oda-san, sólo la historia es de mi autoría… y es sin fines de lucro… sin mas preámbulos la historia.

* * *

><p>Isla<p>

.

..

…

Aunque al principio se mostró sorprendido de su actuar ahora no podía evitar fruncir el ceño y mirarla entre confundido y disgustado por lo que vendría o imaginaba así.

– ¿y bien? – preguntó una vez estaban fuera del barco.

Nami sonrió.

– ¿Algún lugar que desees visitar? – cuestionó ella.

Parpadeó confundido, ladeó su rostro y elevando su ceja la miró detenidamente.

– ¿Tu plan no era que fuera tu burro de carga? – índico. Aunque no le gustaba la idea y es por ello que se iba a negar a ir con ella en un principio, no esperaba que pidiera su opinión y menos que le dejara decidir el lugar a visitar.

– Bueno – comenzó Nami poniendo su mano izquierda en la cadera mientras elevaba la otra– Es muy temprano para ir de compras y como siempre terminas del otro lado de una isla mientras buscas el centro de ésta – se detuvo para dedicarle una falsa sonrisa – quise compensarte antes de ser mi burro de cargas – relató usando sus palabras.

Zoro frunció el entrecejo, lo sabía no existía tanta amabilidad de su parte, suspiró.

– No tengo dinero así que no hay lugar que pueda – se detuvo al sentir la suave y tersa mano de Nami afianzarse en su muñeca y el dorso de su mano.

– Primero iremos al centro – índico jalándolo detrás de ella.

Zoro no pudo evitar dejarse llevar ni ponerse nervioso ante la situación. Definitivamente algo andaba muy mal con él ¡no!, negó, debía estar aun bajo los efectos de aquella agua porque de alguna manera se sentía muy cómodo de esa forma y por un breve instante deseó que permanecieran así por siempre.

Pronto se adentraron al centro.

Nami se detuvo de improvisto provocando que Zoro casi chocara detrás de ella, fue hasta ese momento que despegó su vista de sus manos.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó observándola y al notar que Nami miraba fijamente hacia un costado decidió enfocar su vista en lo que había llamado tanto su atención, fue grande su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de qué era.

Nami sonrió al ver que Zoro tenía fija su atención en la tienda.

– ¿Quieres entrar? – cuestionó aunque parecía más una invitación.

Zoro desvió su vista del aparador enfocándola nuevamente en ella.

– No tengo dinero – afirmó por tercera o cuarta vez en lo que iba la semana, ya había olvidado cuantas veces había reafirmado eso.

Nami suspiró cruzándose de brazos, frunció el entrecejo. Sin embargo en vez de replicarle que lo sabía, conocía su situación económica perfectamente, volvió a tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo al interior de la tienda de armas.

Zoro no pudo evitar sorprenderse nuevamente por las acciones de la navegante, que no se detuvo cuando éste se quejo y cuestionó lo que hacía.

Una vez dentro se acercó al vendedor fue allí donde finalmente Nami lo soltó y desvió la vista del comerciante enfocándola en él.

– Tus espadas –le exigió.

Zoro parpadeó varias veces antes de fruncir el entrecejo y curvar los labios en claro desacuerdo, teniendo una clara visión de lo que se proponía Nami.

– No dejaré que las vendas – indicó molesto, ahora entendía porque lo había tratado de llevar allí, quería que a fuerza le pagara su deuda y aunque no le gustaba nada deberle no vendería sus espadas por ello por lo que se lo dejaría en claro pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir sus labios el rostro confundido de Nami lo detuvo.

– No seas idiota – expresó ahora molesta – Nunca vendería tus espadas – le dejó claro antes de desviar la vista de él y enfocarla en el vendedor que se limitaba a observarlos. – Aquí también dan mantenimiento a las espadas ¿no es así?– cuestionó aunque conocía la respuesta.

El señor se limitó a asentir.

– No ten…

– Necesitan mantenimiento o ¿me equivoco?

–No te equivocas pero…

– Entonces entrégaselas – indicó interrumpiéndolo.

Chasqueando la lengua se mostró renuente a cumplir con lo pedido, sinceramente no deseaba incrementar su deuda aunque sus espadas efectivamente lo necesitaran.

Nami suspiró.

–No te lo cobraré – señalo y al ver que esto no parecía convencerlo por completo prosiguió. –No quiero que eso se convierta en un inconveniente para conseguir mis intereses así que tómalo como una pequeña retribución por tus servicios y los futuros – índico con una sonrisa burlona.

Aunque su respuesta no le gustó en lo más mínimo, era de esperarse que su "amabilidad" se tratara de eso, además aunque no aceptara ella lo usaría como siempre para conseguir sus propios beneficios, por lo que no le quedó de otra extender sus espadas al vendedor.

Nami sonrió complacida mientras veía a su compañero suspirar y ver como el vendedor se llevaba sus espadas e ingresaba a la parte posterior de la tienda, minutos después regresó.

– Tendré listas sus espadas en dos horas, si gustan esperar o desean regresar más tarde – propuso con una amplia sonrisa.

Zoro regresó su vista a Nami, ella simplemente sonrió.

– Regresaremos en dos horas – respondió.

El señor asintió entregándole una hoja de papel.

– Con esto podrán recogerlas – indicó.

Nami lo tomo entre sus manos antes de agradecer y salir de la tienda.

..

…

Aunque al salir de la tienda había notado que los veían fijamente, simplemente los había ignorado después de todo se habían convertido en unos piratas "muy famosos" por catalogarlo de alguna manera.

Sin embargo minutos después se percató que no era a él a quien veían con detenimiento ni con una mirada más que embobada, similar a la que ponía Sanji cada vez que veía una linda mujer pasar, sino a su compañera y fue en ese instante que reparó en el atuendo de la navegante.

Un corto vestido blanco, muy corto había de resaltar que apenas llegaba a cubrir 10 centímetros o quizás menos de sus muslos, éste era sostenido por unos delgados tirantes del mismo color y adornando el amplio escote ondeaban parte de la misma tela del vestido pero plisada, acompañado con unas largas medias grises que le llegaban más arriba de las rodillas contrastando con sus finos tacones rojos que hacían juego con la diadema que impedía que sus rebeldes mechones se acercaran a su rostro.

Hasta él se veía tentado a no dejar de verla.

Chasqueó la lengua ante aquel pensamiento y por las miradas que sólo incrementaban lo que provocaba que su enfado aumentara, frunciendo el ceño y curvando sus labios hacia abajo, se cruzó de brazos denotando así su gran molestia mientras fulminaba con la mirada, ya que no tenía sus espadas con él, a cada uno de ellos a la par que expulsaba un aura más que aterradora para evitar tener que mirar en todas direcciones.

Estaba tan concentrado en matar a todos con la mirada que no se percató en qué momento Nami se había detenido hasta que sintió algo cálido y suave tocar su abdomen.

– No es para que te molestes – índico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sus ojos se abrieron amenazando salir de sus cuencas, su mandíbula se unió férreamente a su maxilar superior en el instante que todos y cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban mientras un líquido helado recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

Un sinfín de pensamientos recorrían su mente; por qué había actuado de esa forma, por qué le molestaba que vieran a la peli naranja de esa manera, hasta los que jamás pensó cruzarían por su cabeza y que en ese momento eran prioridad, lo había descubierto, Nami se había dado cuenta, pronto ese pensamiento ocupó toda y cada parte de su mente.

Nami suspiró y al hacerlo desvió su vista relajando sus facciones.

– En dos horas te las entregan….No creí que alejarte de tus espadas te afectara tanto – confesó un tanto decepcionada.

Fue en ese instante que su cuerpo le permitió moverse al comprender lo que realmente la navegante del grupo se refería mientras una extraña sensación de alivio recorrió cada parte de su ser y al ver su reacción desilusionada exhaló.

–Supongo que no fue suficiente – Susurró mientras mordía su pulgar y daba media vuelta. Al parecer ver esa sonrisa iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó, aunque su propósito había sido ese la idea de que a Zoro no le hubiera hecho feliz su gesto le hacía sentir una amargo sabor de boca sin mencionar la frustración y tristeza que se apoderó de ella sin poder evitarlo.

Zoro pareció percibirlo pues rápidamente se puso enfrente de ella aunque fruncía el ceño llevó su mano izquierda a su nuca y mientras revolvía sus cabellos, suspiró nervioso afianzando su mano libre en su Haramaki, en ausencia de sus espadas, tomó fuerza para lo que vendría mientras un ligero carmesí cubría sus pómulos.

– Lo siento – susurró de forma apenas audible para Nami que lo miró desconcertada por su comentario y tenía todo la razón para hacerlo después de todo no se disculpaba muy a menudo, por no decir nunca.

Pero eso fue poco cuando volvió abrir sus labios y esta vez la miro a los ojos unos segundos antes de desviarla nuevamente y llevar su mano que mantenía en la nuca a su mejilla, rascándose levemente con su dedo índice aun persistiendo su sonrojo.

– Gracias por lo que hiciste por mis espadas – mencionó volviendo su vista hacia ella y al hacerlo aquellos enormes ojos caobas recibieron a los suyos, pudiendo descifrar por un instante la intensidad de emociones que reflejaban a través del ambarino color; desconcierto, alegría, confusión…

Fue lo único que pudo percibir antes de que ella desviara su vista cuando un profundo carmesí se apoderó de sus mejillas y oídos, mientras sus labios se adherían en un intento de ocultar su temblor por las crecientes emociones que se arremolinaban en su pecho y luchaba por salir de su interior.

Dio media vuelta al instante que elevó su vista y se percató que Zoro seguía observándola confundido e impresionado, intentando calmarse, inhaló profundamente para en segundos exhalar.

Como en la ocasión anterior en la cubierta, Zoro no pudo evitar estirar su mano y colocarla en el hombro de su compañera, tocando la suave y tersa piel blanquecina que ante su tacto parecía seda fina bajo su rugosa mano, como imaginó horas atrás, sintiendo el tenue sobresalto a causa de su acción.

Su intensión no fue asustarla, pero necesitaba ver aquella expresión nuevamente y sentir esa calidez que invadió cada célula en su interior mientras un remolino de sin fin de emociones se agazapaban centrándose en la boca de su estomago pero más que nada quería comprobar que efectivamente esa joven frente a él era Nami y que ella era causante de esos sentimientos que poco a poco salían a flote de su interior y más que nada saber más de esa faceta tierna de la navegante.

Con el ceño fruncido pero aun sonrojadas sus mejillas Nami lo encaró, aunque sus pómulos se inflaron simulando un reproche de enfado, haciéndola ver sumamente tierna a opinión de Zoro, rápidamente estos se abrieron pero antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido o él perdiera la compostura acortando la distancia entre ellos y por fin besarlos para acallar las protestas que se vendrían, los murmullos interrumpieron sus acciones.

Si bien podría ignorarlos lo que escuchó a continuación le molestó a sobremanera.

– Ya viste a esa hermosura

– Sí, vaya que es apetecible

Eso fue suficiente para que tomara a Nami de la mano y la arrastrara detrás de él. Aunque se resistió al principio sólo bastó que Zoro entrelazara sus manos, para así no lastimarla, y empleara poca más fuerza para que lo siguiera.

Al instante que el espadachín tomó su mano iba a replicar y exigir explicaciones de sus acciones cuando la incentivó a caminar atrás de él, pero en el momento que ella se resistió a seguirlo y él entrelazo sus dedos sus palabras murieron en sus labios y su renuencia desapareció. Su mente quedó completamente en blanco antes de que en ésta le embargara la confusión y el escepticismo por lo que ocurría, para luego convertirse en vergüenza que se presentó en una acumulación excesiva de sangre en todo su rostro de eso no tenía duda; su corazón latía con fuerza amenazando salir de su pecho por lo que llevó su mano libre hacia donde éste se encontraba como si con la simple acción pudiera desacelerarlo mientras que la otra la sentía arder bajo el tacto de esos fuertes pero un poco ásperos dedos.

Ignoraba hacia donde se dirigían, con el sentido de orientación que tenía Zoro podrían terminar en la costa contraria a donde habían desembarcado hacía pocos segundos o regresar al mismo lugar de donde habían "escapado" por catalogarlo de algún modo, sin embargo poco le importó, su concentración se mantenía en sus manos; la manera en que su pequeña mano era completamente cubierta por la de él, sus dedos unidos sin dejar un espacio entre ellos de tal manera que podía compararse a una concha de mar, encajaban perfectamente sin mencionar que tomaba su mano con una delicadeza como si ésta pudiera romperse ante su fuerza.

Fue hasta que su amarre se debilitó un poco y sintió la fuerte mano de Zoro tensarse que apartó su vista de sus manos y la enfocó en él.

– Tsk, esta vez a la derecha – susurró girando hacia dicho lado.

Había sido una completo error haberse dejado llevar por él, lo sabía, aquellos frondosos y tupidos árboles se lo confirmaban no necesitaba más para saber que estaban en la orilla de la isla, pero para su suerte no tan lejos de la civilización por lo que tenía que detenerlo ahora antes de que se adentraran más.

Aunque se encontraba nerviosa por el contacto y un sinfín de emociones, pensamientos y preguntas pasaban por su mente se centró en controlar sus reacciones repitiéndose que no era más que simple sorpresa lo que sentía y eso había provocado sus acciones y que Zoro sólo había recurrido a ese método para que ella bajara la guardia y así se dejara guiar, no es como si él sintiera algo; y al pensar en ello todo lo que sentía se disolvió y transformó en un profundo dolor en el pecho embargándole sólo tristeza, amargura y furia.

Deteniéndose de repente carraspeó llamando la atención de Zoro que giró sorprendido de las acciones de Nami.

Frunciendo el ceño, curvando los labios mientras sus mejillas se inflaban señaló con su mano libre sus manos aun entrelazadas y al notarlo Zoro la soltó rápidamente, aunque deseaba permanecer más tiempo de esa manera, hasta que regresaran al barco si se lo preguntaban, Nami parecía bastante molesta por su acción, sin embargo aquellos gestos la hacían ver bastante pequeña y tierna recodándole a la mini Nami de ocho años, no obstante el brillo que siempre reflejaban sus orbes achocolatadas había sido nublado por una infinita tristeza lo que lo alarmó e impulsó a ir a su lado, siendo detenido por las palabras de la navégate.

– Qué demonios te sucede – comenzó cuando su mano se liberó por fin de la de Zoro.

Aquel contacto se había convertido de algo cálido y reconfortante algo insoportablemente doloroso.

– Trayéndonos a la mitad del bosque aun no entiendo cómo es que funciona tu sentido de orientación – confeso cruzándose de brazos mientras hacía esfuerzos por controlar sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

– Tsk, no es como si lo hiciera adrede – respondió con cierta molestia pero una vez que confirmó que aquel brillo había sido opacado suspiró.

– Ahora perderemos valioso tiempo en llegar nuevamente al centro jamás debí haberme dejado que…

– Nami – su voz sonó firme y seria, deteniendo sus reclamos Nami giro viéndolo.

Su semblante sólo reflejaba una genuina preocupación, por lo que no pudo evitar sorprenderse y cuando salió de su asombro la fuerte y un poco rasposa mano de Zoro acariciaba su mejilla con tal delicadeza que provoco que sus lágrimas recorrieran su rostro y al hacerlo el espadachín rápidamente las seco mientras sus facciones se tensaban y denotaban su preocupación

– ¿Qué o…

– No es nada – interrumpió apartando de un manotazo la mano de Zoro que se molesto por su acción sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo ella se le adelantó.

– Debemos regresar, se hace tarde y aun no he ido de compras – señaló antes de tomarlo del brazo y conducirlo entre el bosque, si bien el contacto no le gustaba pues despertaba sentimientos confusos en ella y para él quizás nada, tenía que mantenerlo pues sabía que si le quitaba un ojo de encima se perdería y no tenía tiempo para buscarlo.

.

.

..

…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Primero que nada quiero agradecerle a mi mejor amiga y ahora Beta, **Kyga,** ¡Muchas gracias me apoyaste bastante en continuar y finalizarlo!

¡ A todo Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra mucho que les guste la historia y que tenga buena aceptación y espero que este capitulo también les haya gustado, aunque parece que hay retroceso en su relación fue necesario para lo que les espera...

Por otra parte muchas gracias por sus reviews **JuaniPerve, Shivisdivis, Scott Young y Yoko Zky,** esta vez decidí responderles por MP, me animaron mucho para terminar este capitulo que fue mas corto que el anterior, cada vez son mas pequeños los capítulos, hoy lo noté XD.

A todos lo que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos muchas gracias espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo como el anterior.

.

Por último cualquier cosa, opinión o idea que deseen aportar con gusto lo recibiría y contestaría ya sea por este medio o por PM.

.

Nos vemos el siguiente sábado!


End file.
